


Fool's In Love

by Asuna341



Series: Fool's in Love [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Kuvira, Character Death, Cheating, Dork Korra, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuna341/pseuds/Asuna341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who are willing to give without seeking anything inreturn, that kindness wil never trutly be forgotten, that memory will never truly die. </p><p>A name I cannot remember, Eyes I cannot place and a familiar Face.<br/>(Korra)<br/>You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness. That Girl with the green eyes. My Gear's is my happiness. No matter my past She will always be my future Always.<br/>(Asami)<br/>The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just have to find the ones worth suffering for. My Polarbear Pup is that someone for me. No matter my past she will be my future Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Eyes Whose Are They?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people. Don’t worry I plan to continue my other works but this story has been stuck in my head for days. It’s driving me crazy so here it is. Sorry if there are any mistakes but I hope you like it as much as I do XD.  
> Thanks for reading  
> ~Asuna~

_~ KORRA~_

****

**_~FLASH BACK~_ **

_“Come on Gears it’s this way… Hurry.”_

 

_“Korra how much farther. Mama Senna said not to leave the village.” The young girl with the raven hair and pale green eyes said. Concern filled her voice as she was dragged along by her friend._

 

_“I’m not gonna leave the village… ‘Sides there’s nothing to do in town. And anyway you don’t always have to do what mommy said ya’ know.”_

 

_“Yes we do. My mommy said that parents are there to make sure their kids don’t get hurt. They tell us not to do certain things for a reason you know. And I’m pretty sure where ever we’re going counts as leaving the village…. There is like no one around. I think we’ve gone far enough ok? Hey let’s go back.” She says as she tugs on her friend’s arm with both of her mitten covered hands._

 

_“Look Gears we’re already here…. It’s just at the top of this hill. I just know you’re gonna love it.” The two children trudge through the snow just a little faster than before. As they reach the top of the hill the girl with those captivating green eyes stairs out at the scene before her. Her eyes filled with wonder and excitement._

 

_“Korra this is Amazing… it’s… it’s….” she’s at a loss of words. So the other girl the one with crystal like sapphire eyes finishes the thought for her. Only she isn’t looking at the landscape but instead at her best friend._

 

_“Beautiful….” The green eyed girl turns and meets a clear blue. The two blush once she realizes that her friend was talking about her and not their surroundings. “S-so.... what do you think.” The blue eyed child says. “Is it everything you thought it would be?” within seconds she is tackled to the ground._

 

_“That and so much more my little Polarbear pup.” Her friend whispers in her ear and she blushes._

 

_Upon their separation she holds the pale-skin little girl at arm’s length. “That’s good. But there’s more. She gets up and takes off after one of the penguins before her. The pale-skinned girl giggles._

 

_“Korra what in Raava’s name are you doing.” She stands there watching as the tanned-skin girl furrows her eyebrows in concentration and a small bit of her tongue peeks out of the corner of her mouth. After what seems like an eternity the girl retunes with a crooked grin waddling as she carries the flightless bird back over to her friend._

 

_“The little rascal thought he could pull a fast one on me but… I got him.” She says puffing out her tiny chest ever so slightly._

 

_“Ok you caught him so now what.” The green eyed girl asks curiosity dancing in her eyes._

 

_“Now we go penguin sledding.” The younger girl responds._

 

_“What… But…”_

 

_“But what Gears?”_

 

_“Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” she asks._

 

_“Pfft No way I do it all the time with daddy but we’re not s’ppose to tell mommy that.”_

 

_“Yeah but that’s when you had papa Tonraq with you…. Korra I don’t think this is such a good idea.”_

 

_“You worry too much Gears…. Here stand back and watch I’ll go first ok.” The green eyed, paled skin girl’s excitement soon turned to horror as she stood there watching her best friend, get thrown from the back of the flightless bird and lands face down, unmoving in the snow._

 

_“Oh no…KORRA!!” She yells as she races towards her fallen friend. She kneels down next to her, turns her over and places her friends head in her lap. “Korra… Korra are…. Are you ok?” her friend groaned before opening her eyes._

 

_“Gears? Hey… why you cryin’?”_

 

_“’Cuz… you’re hurt. Why would you do something so dangerous.” She says trying to wipe the tears that refuse to stop._

 

_“come on it’s not as bad as it looks.” Korra says as she begins to sit up. As she reaches up to wipe the tears from her friends face, that’s when they both saw it. Well more like the green-eyed girl say it and yelled and Korra felt it and reacted to her friends panicked state of mind. “Oh.”_

 

_“Oh…. Korra… I… you…” She was unable to complete her sentence due to her increasing sobs._

 

_“I-It’s gonna be ok Gears.” Korra said, her own panic evident in her voice. She tried to stay calm though tears pooled in her eyes. “Go get mom… No on second thought go get Gran Gran Katara and Gran Gran Azula.”_

 

_“No Korra I’m not gonna leave you! I won’t.” she said determination apparent even with her tears still falling._

 

_“I’ll be fine by myself....” She looked down at the bone protruding from her arm. “At least for a little while but you gotta go.”_

 

_“I said no Polarbear… we’re going together and that’s final.” She rubbed her eyes before carefully helping Korra to her feet. The two of them made their way back towards home and help albeit at a much slower pace._

**_~SOMETIME LATER~_ **

 

_“Gears… Gears wait a-a minute… I gotta… I’m starting to feel woozy.” Korra said._

 

_“It’s just a little further Kor. Please just hold on a little longer.” She said, concern filling her voice._

 

_“Gears Please…” Korra couldn’t say anything more and her friend put her down._

 

_“Ok… Ok… I’m gonna leave you here, but just for a little while. I’m gonna go get someone then I’m coming right back.”_

 

_“I’m not going anywhere Gears.” She tried to lessen the severity of the situation with a joke and failed to get a desired response from her green-eyed friend._

 

_The girl took off as fast as her small legs and tiny body could take her. It took her about three minutes before she burst into a house on the outside of town. “Gran Gran!” she yelled slightly out of breath. Two older women in their 80’s with silver hair and two more younger women turned and faced the girl._

 

_“Sweetheart? What’s going on? You know you shouldn’t barge into someone else’s home like that.” A woman with hair, eyes and skin tone much like the little girl said._

 

_“Sorry Mommy…” The girl lowered her head._

 

_“Now my love, what is so important that it warrants this sort of outburst.” The girl’s eyes widened as if she just realized that her best friend and secret crush was still out there._

 

_“Mommy it’s… it’s Korra!” This was enough to put everyone on edge._

 

_“What’s this about Korra, dear?” The elderly women, Katara, asked. The girl broke down crying and the girls’ mother wrapped her in her arms. Her first attempt at an explanation was far too incoherent to be understood. She took a breath and tried again._

 

_“Korra is… Korra is…*hic* Korra’s hurt… really bad. She’s still out there! I gotta go back! I promised.” She pulled out of her mother’s embrace and didn’t bother stopping to make sure the others where following her. Korra was out there and she had to get back to her._

 

**_~SOME MORE TIME LATER~_ **

_“Do you really have to go Gears?” Korra asked her friend._

 

_“Yeah… Mommy says that Papa needs us back in Republic City. I don’t want to leave though.”_

 

_“I-I’m really gonna miss you Gears. I… uh… I still got a lot I want to tell you….”_

 

_“I know. I have so much I want to tell you too Korra… so much I want to do with you.”_

 

_“Listen Gear I uh….” Korra rubbed the back of her neck a blush covered her cheeks._

 

_“Not now My little Polarbear pup. Tell me the next time we see each other….” Korra lowered her eyes and the green-eyed girl cupped her fiends face so that she would look at her. “Hey… Hey we are going to see each other again… Just don’t forget me ok Kor… Promise.”_

 

_Korra wrapped her arms around her friend and shut her eyes tightly. “I promise Gears… I promise… I won’t forget…. A promise is a Promise, I’ll come back to you, wait for me Asa….”_

****

**_~PRESENT DAY~_ **

 

 

I jumped out of my sleep and sat up straight… it was just a dream… no not just a dream _, The Dream._ I flopped back down and raised my hand in front of my face. Not again… why now? I haven’t had that dream in years…. I sighed. I still don’t have an answer… “Those eyes… whose are they?”

 

I spent a few more minutes just lying there before going through my daily routine of preparation. My nerves must be getting to me. That dream is starting to occur more and more frequently. The only semi-good thing is that each time more and more of the dream becomes clear. But no matter what I other than ‘Gears’ I can’t remember that girls name.

 

My eyes move over to my phone and I check the time. Shit 2:00pm. I only planned to rest my eyes for a minute. I looked around at my living room and stretched with a sigh. I grabbed one of my medical books from the table and headed for the door. There is no point in brooding over this any more than I have to. I grabbed Naga’s leash from the hook by the door where I left it there the day before. Naga, as if on que, popped her head up and began to run to and from the door and back barking, as if to tell me to hurry up.

 

Two more days… two more days before I start my new job as an intern. As far as Gran Gran Katara and Aunt Kya says, I’m more than ready. “Medicine is in my blood.” Yeah so is Clumsiness and stubbornness. Gran Gran Azula agreed but that didn’t stop her form saying “If it doesn’t work out in Republic City you can always say ‘fuck it’ and come stay with me in the fire Nation. After everything that went down back home I though taking my last year of Med-school in Republic City might help get my mind off of everything. I guess it kind of did. It was there that I met Bolin and his brother Mako.

 

A bark pulled me out of my thoughts. “Okay Naga how about that walk. We both could uses some fresh air and maybe a distraction.” She barked in agreement before turning once again towards the door. I hooked her leash to her collar and grabbed my phone. Just as I was ready to leave my phone began to ring. I checked the caller ID before answering.

 

“Hey mom.”

 

“Korra sweetie did you just get up?” she asked.

 

“No mom I was up. I’m actually on my way out to walk Naga.” I say.

 

“That’s good. It’s not healthy to laze around all day pouting.”

 

“I was not pouting.” I might not have been before but I certainly am now.

 

“Sweetie I can hear you pouting right now. Listen sweetie don’t you think it’s about time you shake it off and get back out there. who knows who you will meet.”

 

“Yeah I know mom. I just… I don’t think I’m ready just yet. Besides I start my job the day after tomorrow. I just don’t have the time right now.” I know she hates seeing me like this but to be honest I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to start dating again after what happened. Not for a lack of trying. The last person I dated, Mako, didn’t really end well. Not that I expected it to, I was trying to forget the one before that which didn’t help the relationship at all. At least by the time I graduated I got my friend back.

 

“I just worry about you sometime sweetie.”

 

“I know mom…. Maybe after things settle down a bit with this new job who knows.” I know. I know that it’s never going to happen. I’ve been saying that for the past year. Ever since I moved to Republic City.

 

“Okay sweetie just… promise me you’ll try. And don’t push yourself too hard okay?”

 

“I promise mom and I won’t.”

 

“I love you. I’ve Already talked to Yasu and she knows you’re interning at her hospital but just in case don’t forget to stop by her office. She’s looking forward to seeing you again. Don’t forget to call if you need anything.”

 

“I love you too. Don’t worry I know; I’ll try to get there early to stop by. Tell dad I said hi to dad for me bye.” With that I ended the call and headed out the door. I waited until Naga and I were in the park a couple of blocks over before I cracked open my book to study.

 

There was no need to look where I was going. Usually we follow out set path and we’ve taken it enough times for Naga to know exactly the route to take without guidance… Or so I thought, it turns out today was not going to be like any other day. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, I found myself colliding with every lamp post along the walk way in the park trying to keep a hold on Naga’s leash.

 

“Whoa… Well aren’t you a cute one.” The voice was light and filled with kindness and amusement. I looked up as I rubbed my face only to find Naga practically attacking some woman.

 

“Oh geez… I am so sorry!” I say trying to get a hold of and calm down the excited giant ball of fluff and love. “Naga Down… you know you can’t just take off like that without warning.” I was met with an excited and playful woof. I gave Naga a stern look. “I don’t care how gorgeous the woman is.” She lowered her head and wined. I tugged her away from the woman as I patted Naga’s head. “Sorry she’s not usually like this.”

 

After getting Naga under control I finally looked up and locked eyes with a set of green ones. The woman had an amused smirk pulling at the corner of her scarlet painted lips and a perfectly arched brow. “It’s fine but I have to ask. Are you usually this smooth with all _‘gorgeous women’_ or is it just me?” My eyebrows furrowed as I replayed everything I just said moments before. Her smirk turned into a full blown smile when she notices the realization hit me.

 

“Whoa… I don’t… I mean you are gorgeous… I just meant….”

 

_‘Stop while you’re behind.’_

 

I ducked my head and my hand flew to the back of my neck as I tried to fight off my blush. She laughed and I swear I heard angels singing… or maybe I hit that last pole harder than I realize. I chanced a glance up and watched in awe as the woman’s laugh died down and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Charming and cute. Interesting.” She extended her hand and it took me a second to collect myself and take her hand. “I’m Asami by the way.” She watched me with a sort of sparkle in those beautiful green eyes.

 

I found myself so lost in those very same Emerald eyes that I had, for a moment, forgot that this is the part where I’m suppose to respond. I was so awe struck that I didn’t even notice that Naga was up to her usual antics. In the time I was busy embarrassing myself in front of Asami ‘ _beautiful name for a beautiful woman’_ Naga had circled us trying to get some sort of attention. After getting feed up with being ignored, like the spoiled girl that she is, she gave a tug at her leash pilling Asami flush against me. If I wasn’t busy turning fifty shades of red and stuttering like an idiot I probably would have had time to position myself better. Instead my hands have somehow placed themselves on Asami’s waist.

 

“I Am So Sorry.” I said trying to figure out a way to unravel us. As I moved I was hit with the scent of Lavender and Vanilla with a hit of motor oil I think. My sputter and attempt at an apology was interrupted by Naga’s howls of amusement. Both Asami and I looked over at her just as I had finally found a way to untangle the two of us. My eyes locked with my mischievous companion and I knew that look. The look she does when she knows she’s going to do something that will ultimately end with my embarrassment. She closed her mouth and tilted her head slightly to the right. My eyes went wide. Oh for the Love of Raava.

 

“Naga No…” I state as a warning. Naga in response gives a muffled ‘woof’ and slowly backs away. My attempts to free myself and the woman that has unfortunately been roped into my companions’ antics, comes to a halt and my eyes narrow at Naga. “You. Wouldn’t. Dare!” Naga opens her mouth, tongue hanging out the side as if to smirk and accept the challenge. We move in unison. Me unraveling the last of the leash that has Asami pressed up against me and Naga who takes off running to a spot behind Asami. The leash I finally free myself from gives a sharp pull and I just barely catch Asami in a sort of dip before she can hit the floor. I close my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief.

 

When I opened my eyes again I was met with the intense gaze of Emerald. “Wow your eyes are so…”

 

“Beautiful”

 

“Familiar.” She says and once again I find myself blushing.

 

I manage to get Asami right side up but not before I swear her eyes flicker down to my lips. She dusts herself off and once again does that hair flip that has KO’d me at least ten times in under a second. She studies me with this unreadable expression that makes me squirm under her gaze.

 

“I’m uh… Sorry about that… Naga is… well Naga. She’s usually more well behaved, but a bit spoiled as you can see. I hope you’re not hurt. I should make it up to you… let me make it up to you… or maybe I’m just bothering you and should go. Should I go? I should go. Yeah uh I’ll just….” I lower my head ready to take off but before I can I feel a warm hand placed gently on my forearm. My eyes slowly creep up before I’m met with that look again.

 

“How about we start with your name.” Name? Right we should start there. With names. Names. What’s my name again? HOLY MOTHER OF RAAVA I FORGOT MY NAME!! Get a hold of yourself Korra…. Ha! that’s it.

 

My name is uh…” Before I can finish stammering out my poor excuse of a response I hear someone call my name.

 

“KORRA!!!” A muscular man with light green eye comes barreling towards me she scoops me into his arms in a tight hug that lifts me off the ground. “It’s been ages I’ve missed you.

 

“Bo… need air… can’t breathe…dying.” He lets me go with a bashful smile. “And we saw each other yesterday.”

 

“I know but it _feels_ like forever!” she exclaims before going on about something or another. Honestly I stopped paying attention and instead found myself in a stare off with Asami. Before I know it I’m being pulled away by Bo though my eyes don’t leave hers.

 

“Y-Your name is Korra?” She asks and I plant my feet leaving Bo to go ahead with Naga. I nod and she gives me a look that I can’t quite place. Surprised? Recognition? No I’ve never met this woman before. I think I’d have remembered if I did. Funny it almost looks like Love but like hell right. Let’s face it Perfect women like her never go for people like me. Her lips part and she looks like she’s caught between wanting to cry and laughing out of pure happiness. I think she’s going to say something but just when I think she’s seconds away from saying whatever that may be, Bolin calls my name again and I’m the first to break eye contact to look over my shoulder at him. I look back at Asami, who still has that look, before I say “It was really nice meeting you Asami, I’m sorry about this whole thing…. I uh got to go now bye.” I turn on my heals and run to catch up to Bolin. I chance a look over my shoulder and I think I hear her call me by a familiar name just before we’re out of ear reach. ‘My Polarbear Pup’. The pair of Green eyes from my dream flashes in my mind and my heart flutters for a moment and I mumble to myself.

 

“Those Eyes whose are they?”

**_AUTHOR’S NOTE: please leave comments they help motivate me. ^.^v_ **


	2. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First-year intern Korra Waters, Granddaughter of the famous Surgeon Katara Waters, meets her fellow interns on her first day at Republic City Hospital… but not before a night of friends, drinks and a motorcycle tire to the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. Sorry for the wait. Don’t worry I plan to continue my other works as well. I had a death in the family and it kind of made me lose my inspiration to write. I don’t even know how I managed to post this. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes don’t have a beta for any of my work and school has been kicking my ass so yeah.  
>  Thanks for reading and for the comments. After reading how much you guys wanted me to continue this fic it made me want to write again.   
> Love Always  
> OH AND WHEN YOU GET TO THE FLASHBACK YOU HAVE TO READ IT WHILE LISTENING TO THE SPICE GIRLS SONG ‘WANNABE’ it is too funny!!!  
> ~Asuna~

**_ ~KORRA~ _ **

“Korra!! Where are, you going. Come on you can’t just come to a bar like this and not celebrate with your best buds.” I turned on my heals to face him. Damn I was so sure I’d be able to escape… I mean leave before anyone took notice.

“Sorry Bo. I’m not really in a celebratory kind of mood.” I watched his smile fade before he hit me with his classic Bolin puppy-dog eyes. You know the one that no one has the heart to say no to. Knowing I had no chance against it either I sighed.

“But it’s out last night to celebrate as eligible bachelors.” He said as he slapped me on the back, effectively knocking the wind out of me.

“Bo… *cough, cough* we’re starting out new job tomorrow.” I checked the watch on my wrist for the time and sighed again when it read 12:52. “Scratch that. We start our job in a couple of hours… not getting married. And I’m a girl or at least I was the last time I checked. So, I would be a bachelorette… or something like that.”

“Yeah but we’ll be working like 48 to 72 hour shifts for the rest of our lives.” I arched a brow

“You make it sound like marriage, and prison… or at the very least a day with Lin Beifong.” I shuddered at the last encounter with the stoic face woman.

“Are you telling me it won’t be? Come on Kor. When else are, we going to find the time to get a little sumin’ sumin’. Don’t think I didn’t catch you flirting with that tall glass of water.” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. I scuffed.

“Ok first off don’t ever say that again… like ever. And Second Bo you’ve seen my dating track for the last year alone–”

“You mean your nonexistent one since Mako?” he supplies and I groan.

“Don’t remind me.” I reply before dragging my hand down my face. I sat down on the curb and he followed suit. I relaxed a little when he swung his arm around my shoulder.

“Well the way things ended between you two was as much his fault as it was yours Kor… You know that. And just because your relationship ended bad that one time doesn’t mean you’re doomed to spend the rest of your life forever alone. You just need to stop thinking and just act…. You know like me. How many relationships have I tanked huh? But did I let that stop me? You better believe I didn’t.”

“I just… I don’t know Bo. I’m not really feeling it.” I don’t expect him to understand after all he and Mako don’t really know much about my life before I met them in med school.

We sat in relatively comfortable silence for a bit before he spoke again. “Well what about that hot woman you met in the park yesterday. The chemistry between you two was mind blowing.” I sat a little straighter. It didn’t take any time at all for me to realize who he was talking about.

“Who Asami?”

“Ooo so her name’s Asami.” He joked. “Yeah her.”

“Yeah, no. there’s no way that a woman like that isn’t already in a relationship.”

“Yeah? What makes you think that?” he asks.

“Oh, come on Bo. You saw her…. Women like that… *sigh* people as gorgeous as her just don’t go for average people like me. Things like that don’t happen in real life.”

“But how do you _know_? How do you know she’s in a relationship? Did you ask?”

“Well no but—”

“Then how do you know she wasn’t interested in you?”

“I JUST KNOW OK!!” I snapped at him. I immediately regretted doing so. “Sorry Bo. I just know.”

“It’s ok. But what is this really about” I didn’t answer but then again I didn’t have to. Bolin has always had this way of guessing the problem when it comes to me.

“Does this have to do with the person you dated before Mako?”

“Yes… Maybe… I don’t know… Not really?... I guess if I had to say, it has more to do with this recurring dream.”

“Ah! You mean the mysterious childhood friend that you can’t really remember?”

“Yeah.” I turned to look at him. “But it’s more than that Bo. I can’t get her out of my head.” I flung my hands in the air. “I….”

“So, you’re in love with her.” He said nodding as if it was just that simple.

I gave a dry laugh. “Yeah I’m in love with a girl who’s name I can’t remember and who I don’t even know if she’s alive or not. The only thing I _can_ remember is that her eyes are the perfect shade of green… no offence.” I said.

“None taken.”

“I know I’ll probably never see her again and even if I do, she’s probably forgot all about our promise but—”

“But she was your first love right….” I nod. “I get it Kor. Someone like that doesn’t seem like you could just move on from…. Have you tried asking your parents?”

I shake my head. “After what happened with… ‘she-who-shall-not-be-named’ I didn’t want to bother them with the void I call my life.”

“Oh… hmm. Well what about a name?”

Again, I shake my head. “I can only remember the nickname I gave her… ‘Gears’” It’s the first time in a long time that I said it out loud. I couldn’t fight the smile that graced my lips as I get lost in the memory of my childhood crush. “She… she use to like to take apart anything she could get her hands on. Said she ‘just had to know how it worked’… even at seven she was a gearhead at heart….” I sighed before getting up swaying a little bit and dusting myself off. “Anyway, Bo like I said, I’m just not in a celebrating kind of mood so I’ll just see you later at work ok.” I turned away and stepped off the curb without waiting for a reply.

In hind sight walking out into the middle of the street half smashed without at least looking both ways was not one of my best moments. That was made abundantly clear when I was met with blinding headlights and screeching tires. And if that wasn’t bad enough I could have sworn the whole thing happened in slow motion.

“Oh shit. I am So sorry. I didn’t see you at first. When I did, I started to swerve by I guess I was a little late. And I’m sorry. I’ll pay for your hospital bill and for any other damage I may have caused. I am so sorry… really.” The stranger rambled on.

I groaned and tested out my fingers and toes before I felt a pair of soft hands help me to my feet. “Don’t worry about it. I think my face broke my fall… and I think my back took most of the impact.” I huffed while checking for any more damage.

“Korra?”

“Yeah that’s me.” I said as I tore my eyes away from my ripped jeans. I looked up and was met with the most _mesmerizing_ pair of green eyes… the right kind of green. “Asami?”

“Korra what are you doing here?” she said as she looked me over with concern.

“Oh, my friends and I start our new job later and for some reason or another thought it would be a good idea to celebrate with booze….” She arched a brow and smirked.

“Yeah? How’s that been working out for you?” She chuckled and I blushed before clearing my throat.

“Well the vodka is pretty good.” She laughed and I swear I’m seeing fully blossomed roses behind her head right now.

“Is that so? Then what are you doing running out into the middle of the street?” she grinned while crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh uh…” I found myself looking anywhere then at her face. “I was actually just heading home.”

“Well if that’s the case let me give you a ride home.”

“Oh… well you don’t have to. I can walk.” I tried to argue.

“Nonsense. It’s the lease I can do. Besides you were just hit by my bike. I would feel terrible if I just left and it turned out you had a concussion or something worse.” I made the mistake of making eye contact. If I thought Bolin’s sad face was hard to resist then Asami must have created the look or at the very least perfected it.

“Sounds great.” _Way to sound like Tony the Tiger Korra. Smooth, no really, it’s Great._ She motioned to her motorcycle before handing me the helmet and climbing on herself. I stared at her for a minute and when she realized I did not do the same she looked over her shoulder at me.

“Something wrong?”

“No!” I said a little too quickly which she totally noticed. I put the helmet on before climbing on the bike behind her.

“Hold on tight.” So she says but to what? I hear her chuckle before she grabs my hands and wraps then around her waist. “There. Comfy?” she asks.

I nod before I realize she can’t see me doing so. “Yes.” My voice squeaks.

“Good.” She says as she starts up the bike.

“Hey Sami?” I thought I felt her tense but it might have just been my imagination.

“Yeah Kor?”

“My head hurts.” I say as we take off. I faintly hear Bolin’s voice in the distance telling me to take care.

 

**_~FLASH BACK~_ **

_“Hey Korra come dance with me!” The young girl with the raven hair and pale green eyes said. Her eyes sparkled with wonder._

_“Come on Gears you know I can’t dance. You said so yourself.” The Girl with the crystal like sapphire eyes says with a pout._

_“Well I’m sure you got better… come on I promise I won’t laugh this time.” The Young green eyed girl says. Her friend looks at her skeptically._

_“Ok fine but remember you promise.” The girl with the clear blue eyes gets on the floor on her back before flopping around for a good minute. The young girl with the raven hair and pale green eyes tried, she really did but could not contain her laughter at her friends crazy antics. The girl with the blue eyes got up, crossed her arms over her chest as her bottom lip jutted out. “hey! You promised Gears! You said you wouldn’t laugh.” She huffed. She watched as her friend doubled over trying to regain control._

_“I’m… I’m sorry my… my little Polarbear pup. I tried. But what was that.” She raven haired girl asked._

_“That was my uh… my dance.” The Girl with the crystal like sapphire eyes says rubbing her hand behind her neck._

_“ **That** was dancing?” The raven haired girl asked._

_“Well yeah I call it the dying fish did’ya like it.” The young girl with the raven hair and perfect green eyes didn’t have the heart to tell her friend otherwise so she nodded._

_“It’s very… you Kor.” She said with a large smile. “But how about we sing instead.”_

_“Ok but what song?” The blue-eyed girl asked and was met with a cunning grin._

_“Wait here I’ll be right back ok.” With that green eyes disappeared._

**_~A LITTLE LATER~_ **

****

_Green eyes appeared dragging in a young boy in a dress by the arm. “I told you I didn’t want to play this game Gears I’m a boy I’m not suppose to be in a dress.” The young boy with amber eyes says as he tries to run away._

_“Yeah says who.” Green eyes says with a pointed look. And the boy looks down in defeat knowing there is no arguing when she gets like this. Her gaze turns to Blue eyes when she hears snickering._

_“Nice digs Roh.” Blue eyes says holding back her laugh._

_“Enough Kor. Now everyone ready?” Both friends nod at green eyes. “Good.” She says as she starts the music._

 

**_ ~Gears and Kor~ _ **

**_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._ **

****

**_ ~Roh~ _ **

**_If you want my future forget my past,_ **

**_If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_ **

**_Now don't go wasting my precious time,_ **

**_Get your act together we could be just fine_ **

**_ ~Kor~ _ **

**_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._ **

**__ **

**_ ~Gears~ _ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)_ **

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_ **

****_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._  
  


**_ ~Roh~ _ **

**_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,_ **

**_Say you can handle my love are you for real,_ **

**_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_ **

****_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._  
  


**_ ~Kor~ _ **

**_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._ **

 

**_ ~Gears~_ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)_ **

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_ **

**_Taking is too easy,_ ** ****_but that's the way it is._  
   


**_ ~Kor~ _ **

**_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,_ **

**_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,_ **

**_we got G like MC who likes it on an_ **

**_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,_ **

**_and as for me you'll see,_ **

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around_ **

****_Slam your body down and wind it all around._  
  


**_ ~Gears, Kor and Roh~ _ **

**_~If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),_ **

**_Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_ **

**_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._ **

**_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_ **

**_you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_ **

 

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around._ **

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh)._ **

**_Slam your body down and wind it all around._ **

**_Slam your body down zigazig ah_ **

 

**_If you wanna be my lover.~_ **

**_~END OF FLASH BACK~_ **

**_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_ **

**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._ **

I was startled out of my sleep which is weird because I don’t even remember falling to sleep. And I’m almost positive I didn’t have the spice girls for a ring tone the last time I checked. I sat up and looked around. There were two things I noticed in that moment. One there was a delicious smell of bacon, and pancakes coming from my kitchen and Two, hold on for a second I need to double check…and yes. Number two I am as naked as the day I was born. For the love of Ravaa this day is already going to shit.

I grabbed the blanket from off the floor and wrapped it around myself. Not even two second later I was met with the voice of my dreams…ok maybe in this case it’s more like a nightmare.

“Glad to see you’re finally up sleepy head.” I froze before turning slowly to find it’s source. When I locked eyes with Asami she was holding a shirt in her hand and a smirk on her face with her eyebrow arched. “Well. This is….”

“Totally humiliating on so many levels.” I said as I lowered my gaze. She just chuckled and threw me the shirt she was holding. “Um look Asami I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but at the cost of sounding like a complete ass, I think you should go.” Her chuckling stopped and I was met with sad eyes and a frown.

“Oh… really? I was um hoping we could kind of have breakfast together before I leave.” I tried to keep her gaze but soon dropped it.

“While I would love to and trust me despite this whole embarrassing situation I would like nothing more than to sit and get to know you a little…. But I’m already late which let me tell you is not the kind of impression you want to give on your first day. So um… maybe another time or something.” I trailed off on the last part and shuffled in place afraid to meet that sad and almost disappointed expression of hers.

“Oh… uh right. I should um just go them. Sorry if I overstepped or something.” I finally looked up and watched as she shuffled around the room collecting her things. I felt my stomach turn with guilt.

“Asami it’s not you it’s me.” I winced at my words. _Way to be a total cliché Korra._ “What I mean is that I’m uh suppose to be meeting my new boss today and I’m already late so….” I watched her face go from anger, which is maybe the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, to confused to understanding with a hint of caution.

“You sure you’re not just saying that? I mean you don’t have to worry about my feelings or anything.” She said.

“No! I mean I really am just in a hurry today. Sorry.” She smiled and nodded.

“Okay then I’ll hold you to that… a rain check at a more convenient time.” She looked down at her watch and her smile faulted for just a second. “Actually, I’m running late for my new job as well. But um…” She crossed the room to me and pulled out a pen. She proceeded to write something on the palm of my hand. “Here’s my number feel free to call me whenever… I uh would really like to pick this back up later.” Her cheeks were brushed with a pink tint to them. And before I could find my voice her phone went off playing the Spice girls. _Well I guess that answers that question._

She leaned forward and her lips pressed lightly to my cheek before she rushed to the door. “I hope to see you later my little polar bear pup.” She was out the door and on her bike before I could even register her final words.

_‘See you later my little Polar Bear Pup’… No, it’s just a coincidence. Asami is not her… she can’t be. Come on Kor you’re just over thinking this._ I shook my head before going up stairs to grab a quick shower and get dressed. Hopefully this day can’t get any worse.

After I got ready I grabbed a quick bite to eat and raced out the door towards my new job.

I am so screwed.

 

**_~A LITTLE LATER~_ **

 

“Each of you come here, hopeful, wanting in on the game. Not more than a month ago, you all where in med school wanting nothing more than to be the doctors you were taught by. Today you are the doctors.” A woman with pale green eyes wearing a long white lab coat opens a door leading to an OR room and I can’t help but to look on in amazement. This is it this is the reason for all my hardship and effort. This is where I start over. “The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worse years of your life.” The woman says with a knowing smile. Her arms folded across her chest in a way that almost seems intimidating. “You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure and two of you will be asked to leave. This… this is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play…” she grins. “Well that’s up to you.”

_Like I said… holy mother of Ravaa._

The group of us are ushered into a locker room and we change into a pair of light blue scrubs and shorter white lab coats. I look over to one of the other interns placing her stuff into her locker. “ Only six women out of twenty?” I say.

“Yeah, I hear one of them is an heiress. Seriously, that’s going to help with the respect thing?” she says with a dry chuckle.

I get up from the bench and turn to her “You’re Kuvira right.” Before she can answer one of the residents enters and starts listing names. When he’s done, she turns back to me.

“That’s what people call me. So, which resident are you assigned to. I got Beifong.”

“which one? I hear there are two. Sisters I think.”

“yeah I got Lin. What about you.”

“The Commander? Me too.” I said remembering my first encounter with her about a month ago.

“Korra! You got the Chief? So, did I.” Bolin says with a large smile on his face. To be honest I almost feel bad for him. If Lin Beifong is as bad as her reputation deems then the poor guy won’t last very long here. “So well totally be tortured together right. Thank Spirits for that. I thought I was going to be by myself.” He sighs in relief and I can’t help but smile. He turns to Kuvira and extends his hand. “Hi I’m Bolin… Stone.” Kuvira just looks at the extended hand unimpressed and gives a curt nod.

“Stone, Waters, Parks, Beifong.”

“Beifong?” Kuvira asks the resident.

“End of the hall.” He responds.

“That’s the Commander?” Kuvira says.

“I thought Beifong would be more intimidating?” Bolin follows up. As we slowly make our way to the woman filling out forms by the nurses’ station. She’s sporting a stoic expression and I don’t think Bo knows what he’s talking about because even from here she still looks scary as hell.

“Maybe it’s professional jealousy. You don’t know she could be really brilliant. Maybe she’s nice.” A small women power walks to catch up to us.

“Let me guess. You’re the heiress.” Kuvira deadpans.

As we reach our assigned resident the girl beams. “Hi aunt Lin. It’s me, Opal.” She says extending her hand to Lin who in turn looks at it as if it has personally offended her. She then looks up and her steely gaze lands on the lot of us.

“I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don’t bother sucking up I already hate you, that’s not going to change, family or not.” She says the last part eyeing Opal. She then motions to the things in front of her. “trauma protocol, phone list, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run, a run!” We scramble to get the items as she walks away. “That’s rule number two. Your first shift starts now and last 48hours. You’re interns, runts, nobodies, bottom line of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders and work every second night until you drop and don’t ever complain.” She leads us to a room with some chairs and a bunk bed and some cots. “On call room. Surgical attending’s hog them, sleep when you can where you can. Which brings me to rule number three. If I’m sleeping, don’t wake me unless your patient is dying. Rule number four the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone but you would have woken me up for nothing. We clear?”

I raise my hand and she calls on me. “Yes?” she says sounding a bit annoyed.

“You uh… said five rules that was only f-four.” I manage to shudder out. Before she answers her pager begins to beep.

“Rule number five when I move you move.” She says as she pushes through our little group. We make hast to follow her. Before she can even say ‘get out of my way’ the group of people blocking her way hit the walls and I can’t help but wonder if it was done partly out of fear. Lin leads us up to the roof with a stretcher where we are met with a helicopter getting ready to land.

“What do we got.” She says over the roar of the chopper.

“Danielle Price. 15-year-old female, new onset seizers, intermittent for the past week. I.V lost in route. Started grand mal seizing when we started to descend.” We rolled her to the lift and began basic prep.

“Alright get her on her side. Opal, 10 milligrams of diazepam I.M.” Lin turns to me and sighs before saying “No, no the white lead is on the right. Righty, whity—smoke over fire.” She says using a saying we learned back in med school for memorization. As we proceed she turns her gaze to Bo, who looks a little overwhelmed, to direct him next. “A large-bore I.V. don’t let the blood hemolyze. Let’s go!” she says slightly irritated.

One of the attendants enter the room and pushes up his glasses. “ I heard we have a wet fish on dry land.” _Yeah whatever that’s supposed to mean._

“Absolutely Dr. Baatar.” Lin states.

“Dr. Beifong lets shotgun her.” I give Lin a questioning look and she explains.

“That means every test in the book. C.T, CBC, chem 7, tox screen your name it you do it. got it. Kuvira you’re on labs. Bolin, patient work-ups. Korra, get Danielle for a C.T. she’s your responsibility now.” _Well fuck me._ With that Lin heads for the door.

“Wait! What about me?” Opal asks quickly. Lin grins… like an actual grin. And sizes up Opal. “ love you get to do rectal exams.” She says. And I watch as Opal’s smile fades to horror. Once out the door Opal mumbles a quiet ‘fuck’ and we split to complete our assignments.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here.” Lin says while giving Kuvira a pointed look.

“Uh… Danielle’s lab reports came up clean. There was nothing that could explain the seizers… I just thought you would want to know.” Kuvira replies while straightening her back.

“Okay.” Lin stares down Kuvira who remains by the open door. “was there something else you wanted to tell me Kuvira?”

“Um... No, I mean yes… I mean, I heard every year the attending on call picks the best intern and lets them preform a procedure during the first shift.” Kuvira shifts under Lins’ steel gaze before averting her own. “I’m just saying it’s what I heard.”

“Go away… Now.” Lin deadpans and Kuvira takes off.

 

* * *

 

 The elevator doors open for forth, or was it the fifth time and I sigh. “You’re Lost” I look down at my patient with a slight glare.

“I’m not lost. How are you feeling?” I say changing the subject.

“How do you think I’m feeling. I’m missing my pageant.” _Oh, great she’s one of those types._

“You’re missing your pageant.” I say.

“That’s what I just said… are you sure you’re a doctor.” I open my mouth to reply but she just continues. “I was in the top 10 after the first two round. This was supposed to be my year. I could have won.” I just continue to push the gurney trying to fine my way around this forsaken hospital. “Hello… you’re so lost. Seriously what are you new or something.” I pout. God I hope Bolin and Kuvira are having a better go of things then me. “I twisted my ankle in talent rehearsal. I do rhythmic gymnastics which, is like, really, cool. Nobody else does it. And I tripped over my ribbon. And I didn’t get stuck with someone this clueless, and that was like a nurse.” She sits up and whispers. _Is it wrong to want her to go back to seizing I mean she could at least cut me a little slack it’s my first day and it was already bad to start with?_

 

**_~HOUR 7~_ **

Bolin plops down in the chair in the cafeteria next to the others. “This shift is a marathon, not a sprint, eat.” Bolin says.

“I can’t.” Opal replies.

“You gotta eat right Kuv.” He receives a intense glare from Kuvira at the nickname.

“You try eating anything after 17 rectal exams. Lin Hates me.”

“Yeah but isn’t she like your Aunt or something.” Bolin asks. “Can’t you just, like ask for a different assignment.” Opal sighs.

“Aunt Lin doesn’t believe in favoritism. So no I can’t just ask.” She says looking down at her food in disgust.

“well, Lin is a resident, I have attending’s hating me.” The rest of the group nod in understanding.

“You know Korra is inbred.” Kuvira turns to look at Bolin who shrinks under her gaze. He chuckles nervously.

“L-like it’s uncommon around here to be a doctors’ parents—” Bolin tries. Kuvira just rolls her eyes.

“No I mean like royally inbred. Her mother is Senna waters and her grandmother is, get this, Katara Waters.” She says. Bolin shifts in his seat avoiding eye contact which only draws Kuviras’ gaze back to him. Her eyes narrow. “Did you already know?”

“what? No… you’re talking crazy Kuv…” she sends a stoic and cold gaze his way and he stutters out the rest of her name. “Kuv-vira.”

“Shut up. The Katara Waters?” Opal jumps in.

“Who’s Katara Waters.” Bolin asks. He knows Korra’s mother was Senna but not that her grandmother was this Katara person. Kuvira scuffs.

“The Water method. Where did you go to med school—The fire nation?”

“She was one of the first big chick surgeons.” Opal supplies. “she practically invented majority of the ones used today.”

“She’s a living Legend. She won the Avatar Wan and Avatar Aang award twice.” Kuvira sighs in admiration.

“Talk about parental pressure.” Opal says.

“Man, I would _Kill_ to have Katara Waters as a grandmother.” Kuvira says. “I’d kill to _be_ Katara Waters. All I need is one good case.”

I spotted the others sitting at a table in the cafeteria and headed over. Bolin is the first to notice me. I plop down in the only remaining empty seat with a need to vent. “Danielle Price is a pain in the ass.” I pout cross my arms and lean back in my seat. “If I hadn’t taken the Hippocratic oath, I would have already Kevorkian her with my bare hands.” The others just sit there giving me a weird look Bolin included… of course that could just be his face. “What?”

“Good afternoon interns.” Dr. Baatar appears out of nowhere. “It’s posted but I thought I’d give out the good news personally. As you know the honor of preforming the first surgery is reserved for the intern who shows the most promise. As I’m running the OR today, I get to make that choice.” He places his hand on Bolins’ shoulder. “Bolin Stone.” Bo almost chokes on his food.

“Me?”

“Yes. You’ll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon. Congratulations. Enjoy it.” Dr. Baatar turns and walks away.

****

* * *

 

 “I’ve seen his file. Bolin Stone barely made the cut to get in to this program. He’s not your guy. Junior.” Lin states.

“He’s my guy alright.” Lin sighs.

“Every year you pick your guy and every year your ‘guy’ suffers more than any other intern.”

“terrorize one, and the rest fall in line.”

“Oh, you don’t have to sell your pitch to me. I get it, I respect it, hell I’d be the first to support it, but Bolin Stone is a puppy."

 

* * *

 

 

I watch as two people walk into my patients’ room and start to coo and fond over her. From the looks of it I guess they are her parents. For the briefest of moments, I think of mine back home. “They gave her a sedative for the CT scan, so she’s a little groggy.” I tell them.

“Will she be alright?” the mother asks and I start backing out of the room.

“Our doctor back home said she might need an operation, is that true?” the father asks.

“What kind of operation.” The mother jumps in.

“She’s… um… well…” _Spirits._ “you know what, I’m not the doctor. I’m a doctor but I’m not Danielle’s doctor. So I’ll go get him for you.” I say before making a quick exit. In my attempt to flee I run into Lin. Her gaze hardens.

“What?”

“Um… Danielle’s parents have questions do you answer them or should I get Dr. Baatar.” She shakes her head.

“No, Dr. Baatar is of the case. Danielle belongs to the new attending Dr. Sato.” I look at her confused.

“You mean the chief?”

“Did I not just say ‘new attending’. No, it’s the chief’s daughter. She’s over there.” She says before walking away. I search the direction she pointed in and my eyes land on a familiar figure.

Just as I get ready to turn and flee. She looks up and our eyes lock. This is followed by a large smile that has me glued to my spot. _Well Fuck._

This time I do turn and go back the way I came. I didn’t even realize she was following me until she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the stairwell.

“Dr. Sato.” I said looking around to make sure there were no witnesses.

“Dr. Sato?” She says with a hint of sadness. “this morning, last night and the day before in the park it was Asami. Now it’s Dr. Sato. Korra I thought we were friends… I thought we were becoming… I don’t know something more. At least I had hoped we were.” Her eyes looked as if they were in the verge of tears. And I mentally kicked myself for causing it. But mostly a kicked myself for thinking that I would be able to move on without any trouble. Now this.

“Asa—Dr. Sato we should pretend that last night and this morning, especially this morning, never happened.” The look of hurt on her face broke my heart.

“What never happened—Us meeting in the part and you being charming. Me hitting you with my bike and then taking you home. Or maybe me making you breakfast this morning before I gave you my number with the prospect of a date in the future?” she frowned and looked away before saying the next part in more of a hushed tone. “Maybe you mean the promise you made me.” If I wasn’t standing so close to her I probably would have missed what she said. In the last three days, I don’t remember making a promise to Asami. I mean I only met her the day before, yesterday right?

Right??

The words from my dream… the words that she spoke this morning ran through my mind.

_‘See you later my little Polar Bear Pup’_

Asami’s not… no she can’t be… I’m just reading too much into it. Yeah.

“Korra all of those are fond memories I’d like to hold onto.” She said and I almost caved.

“I’m sorry Dr. Sato. But I don’t think that’s for the best. You’re my boss… you’re my Bosses daughter….”

“So what Korra. I’m still me. And I’m sure we could make this work without it being weird or overlapping with our work.” She stepped closer and my breath hitched. “Kor… I want to try this. I want to see if it can work.” She placed her hand on my cheek and cupped it gently.

“Asami I’m not the girl in the park anymore and you’re not the girl on the bike…” I whispered. “this can’t happen. You get that right. We’re virtually strangers.” She leaned in slowly before whispering.

“You’re right about a lot of that Kor. But you’re wrong about one and that’s why I don’t want to walk away from this and just forget.”

“W-what’s that.”

“We aren’t strangers Korra…. I might not be the girl on the bike but there is a different name you know me by Kor. And all I want is for you to remember… to remember who I am to you… if I still am that person to you. Can you at least think about it.” I found myself getting lost in a forest of green… perfect green.

“I… No I—I’m your intern and you’re my attending…. You have to stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” she whispers.

“Like I mean something to you. Like I put the stars in the sky just for you… like you want, no need to kiss me just to survive.” She smiles.

“You know when I was younger and I would get in trouble with my dad… I had this friend, my crush really, who told me life should be about more than just surviving. And that she’d prove it one day then she kissed me and did just that.” She leaned the rest of the small distance and her lips connected with mine. Soft warm lips that taste like peppermint and hazelnut and a warm wet pink muscle dancing and gliding over mine, was all I can think about. The scent of lavender, vanilla and a bit of motor oil swarmed me giving me a sense of nostalgia. When the need for air became too apparent we separated.

My mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish and I was at a loss for words. She smiled and stepped back. “I’m not one to give up a good thing so easily Korra and you… you are definitely a good thing. When you’re ready to give this a try you have my number, let me know. In the meantime, I guess I’ll just have to be the one who chases you this time. See you later my little Polar Bear Pup.” She said shooting a wink at me before walking away.

…

…

Yup like I said I am totally screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, please leave comments they help motivate me. ^.^v


End file.
